Words of love
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: A girl , a library , and a book that contains about love . Sheska X Fuery


**Words of Love **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist . They all belong to Arakawa-sensei .

It was a cold night . And she was alone in the library . Yes , she always loved the time when she was alone , only being left together with a stack of books . She's was wrapped in a blanket and drinking a glass of hot chocolate that makes her body keeps warm from the icy breeze of night .

Sheska was humming a song when she flipped the last page of the book she read , and she already prepared to take another one .

"Eh , Ai no kotoba ? I don't remember had already took this book ." she said as she cleans her glasses "But , I really don't remember had already took this book from it shelf. " she said that before she opens the red coloured book . Inside of that book , was full of writer handwritings . Definitely it's not a book that will be store in one of the shelves in the library .

_11th November 1890 _

_Dear Diary ,_

_I can't believe , I fall in love . The first time we meet , he helped me to get the book in the library . Isn't he was cute , helped a girl he doesn't know ? He give me a smile when he give me that book , & well I know at that time I was fall in love with that stranger . I hope one day we can meet again . _

_Maggie Blyton , 16 years old _

Sheska quickly flipped the page of that book . it's was the diary of a girl that she doesn't know . But she can clearly feel the girl happiness .

_4th April 1891 _

_Dear Diary , _

_It was raining right now . And ,my hope were come true . We meet again . Today he lend me his coat to protect me from the rain . There's one more thing that makes me very happy , I finally know his name . John Blyton , he laughed after hearing my name . Of course , it's not because my name were funny , it's because we had the same family name . Strange or not , but I believe , he was the man in my dream . _

_Maggie Blyton , 17 years old _

She flipped the page again , reads all the feeling that the girl wrote in this book . However , Sheska can understand everything that Maggie wrote in that book , her happiness , sadness , and uncertainty . But something was caught her gaze for a long time .

_2nd January 1895 _

_Dear Diary , _

_Today , we make our biggest decision in life . We were married ,without known by our family .Maybe we were brother and sister . But we loved each other . can it be a sin ?_

_Maggie Blyton ,21 years old _

Sheska cried in pain as she reads the last words note of that day . She will never understand , how a love can turned into a sin . But she ever felt how in love , & the pain of being rejected .

_1st January 1896_

_Dear Diary ,_

_Our first child was born . A beautiful golden eyed girl , we named her Maruka Blyton . She was the sign for everything we get and lost in our love , and the sign of our never ending love . I glad that we already had her . _

_Maggie Blyton , 22 years old _

_9th September 1905 _

_Dear friend , _

_This is maybe the last thing I write in here . If there is one thing that I was feel in my life , I really feel I glad had found John & had Maruka . They are the most precious gifts in my life . I write many words in here to express my love , for the world , for him , and for my child . And only one word of love that I have never wrote down in here . Is that , I just want to say , loving them made me happy everyday . There isn't anything that I regret in my life . So , farewell dear friend ._

_Maggie Blyton , 31 years old _

She was crying , she feels many feelings inside herself , happiness , uncertainty , pain , & hope . Quickly, Sheska cleaning her glasses and tears , when suddenly someone was entering the library .

"Sheska-san ? " the young sergeant major was entering the library "Fuery-san , I'm sorry I don't know you entering the library . " she replied still rubbed her eyes "Are you , crying ? " he asked worriedly "No…I'm not…" she said "Yes , you are . " Fuery said , gently wipe away her tears "There you go . " he said again when he finished "Thank you ." Sheska replied . Now , she know that she was fall in love . Yes , it's a very beautiful thing , and she won't regret anything that going to happen .

"I hope you can make your love come true……Sheska ." a young blonde haired woman said as she hold the book she wrote tightly , before she disappeared and leaving a feather of her wing .

**A/N **Maybe it's a little weird , but well I enjoy write this .


End file.
